


It's A Date

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU - Connor & Oliver know each other through work but aren't together, Connor has a ~big crush on him, I'm sure you can see where this is going, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a prompt on tumblr; "Person A drunk texts a friend about their crush on Person B but accidentally sends it to B"</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr; "Person A drunk texts a friend about their crush on Person B but accidentally sends it to B"

"Asher if you don't give me my phone back _right now_ , I will smash this glass over your head."

Asher giggled and danced further from Connor's reaching hands. "Woah you're violent when you're drunk!" He stumbled. "I'm not giving it back - you need to dance your troubles away instead of texting them away."

Connor reached again and managed to obtain his phone from Asher's clumsy grip, causing Asher to stumble and almost trip over a strangers leg. Connor shook his head and muttered. "Dumbass." Asher angrily responded, "Hey! I'm drunk and there's a lot of people in this club okay!"

Head still shaking, Connor went to find a seat in the quieter corner of the club. The pounding music, pulsing lights and high levels of alcohol in his system made it difficult to focus on his phone, but he still managed to finish his text and send it. He prayed Michaela would reply soon - he needed to talk to someone. Someone who wasn't currently drunk and thrusting his hips around wildly on the dance floor.

The reason he needed to talk to Michaela was the same reason he was out tonight with _that_ idiot, of all people. Just hours earlier, he'd approached Oliver - the tech consultant at the company his firm was helping in a case - with the intention of asking him on a date. It'd ended with Oliver covered in coffee, and Connor apologising profusely. Connor hadn't even asked him on the date - a fact which led him to down the rest of his bitter drink in the hopes of forgetting.

Five minutes passed and his phone remained silent. Connor watched as Asher began dancing up to a girl near him. She whipped around when she noticed, and promptly rejected him. Connor laughed, but had to stop when he almost fell out of his chair from the dizziness.

Connor's thoughts drifted to Oliver. They'd only met a few months ago but it hasn't taken Connor long to fall. Hard. Almost ridiculous, how fast he fell for Oliver. He didn't really mind though - Oliver was smart, funny and more interesting than any of the people Connor had to waste his time working with on a daily basis. It helped that he was gorgeous too - the memory of his transparent, coffee-soaked shirt from earlier that day was still on Connor's mind.

The shrill ring of his phone cut through the nausea. Connor picked it up to see Oliver Hampton's name bright on the screen. His heart began trampling his ribcage and he briefly wondered if he was imagining the call, but snapped out of it when he picked up and heard Oliver's voice.

"Hey, um, Connor? Are you alright?"

Connor had to blink hard a few times to try and stop his head spinning. He really had drunk too much already. 

"Yeah, yeah, totally, I'm fine. What's up? Why're you calling me?"

He heard a timid laugh. "Um, you texted me. But I don't think it was for me - I think you meant it for someone else."

Connor frowned. "I texted you? I didn't even know I had your number."

"Well --"

"Oh! I forgot! Michaela gave it to me when we started working with your company, I just never had the guts to actually use it. Wait, I texted you? What did I text you?"

"The text says 'You need to get your ass here right now because I have to tell someone about how I failed dramatically at asking out my crush today. Asher is too drunk and too much of an idiot for the job."

Connor let his head drop to the table. He groaned. Then he hit his head against the table, just to be sure. "Okay I am so sorry Oliver, that was meant for Michaela."

"Yeah, I figured you weren't asking me to meet you..."

Connor lifted his head and frowned once again. "Actually, the reason I'm out drunk right now is because I did want to meet you. But like, somewhere else, when I'm sober. Like, on a date." Connor could feel himself going red - how many times could he mess up asking out Oliver in one day?

"You.. you mean I'm the crush you messed up asking out? Really?"

"God. I really am way too drunk for this. I swear, I was gonna ask you out in a, you know, in a nicer way. More romantic. But instead I ruined your shirt. And now I'm making myself look like an idiot..."

He heard a warm laugh. "Um, no that's fine. Really. I mean, um..."

"Oliver?"

"I like you too. God, that sounds so childish.. but I do, I really like you too."

Connor couldn't help it - he grinned. Wide - wide enough to draw a few questioning looks. When he spoke, he was sure he sounded high, "That is quite possibly the best thing I've heard. Ever."

Oliver laughed again - the sound made Connor's stomach swirl. "So did you, um, did you wanna go on that date?" Oliver asked the question in an adorably hesitant tone.

"Oh my god of course! I'd love that! We should totally do that, but like, when I'm not drunk enough to ruin this whole amazing thing."

Oliver laughed again. "Great. We'll talk about it, when you're less drunk, of course."

"Great. It's a date, Oliver," Connor said, still beaming.

After he hung up, Connor stood and joined Asher as he swung around on the dance floor. Asher whooped and clapped his hand to Connor's back. "What's got you so cheery suddenly?"

Connor laughed, mostly at himself. He shook his head happily as he replied, "I texted my problems away!"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
